


Hijos del verano

by AglaiaCallia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los jóvenes Stark no conocen los horrores del invierno, solo el calor de las chimeneas y los juegos del verano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijos del verano

**Author's Note:**

> Pre libros

“El Invierno se acerca”.

Lema de la Casa Stark, palabras sabias repetidas una y otra vez por los Señores, recordatorio constante de Ned Stark para mantener a los suyos alerta, preparados para los tiempos de la nieve y el frío, del horror y la tragedia siempre amenazante, que de alguna extraña forma él  parece poder atisbar en el horizonte.

Y ellos, sus hijos, escuchan atentos, respetuosos, cautos, porque su padre es el hombre más inteligente y valeroso de los Siete Reinos, pero por más que lo intentan, resulta muy difícil para ellos tomarlo tan en serio como hacen los mayores.

Porque solo conocen el tenue calor del verano; aún allí, en Invernalia, tan cerca del Muro que ninguno ha visto jamás, pero del que llegan constantes noticias acerca de su helada extensión infinita.

Los pequeños lobos no conocen más temores que los gritos de la Septa, los regaños de su madre, siempre dispuesta a perdonar, y el entrecejo fruncido de su padre, que se relaja con facilidad frente a sus sonrisas.

Para ellos, es más emocionante encargarse de las queridas competencias de arco y flecha organizadas con tanto esmero y a escondidas de los mayores, a fin de que todos  participen, y los que no lo desean, al menos tengan la libertad de observar sin temor a recibir una reprimenda.

Robb siempre sonriente, presto para disparar primero, deseoso de mostrar su valía, disputando el puesto con Theon, mientras Jon observa, en silencio, atento al sonido del viento, preparado para aprovechar las debilidades de los oponentes, como quien planea una partida de cyvasse extremadamente complicada.

Arya se relame de la expectación, frotando una mano contra la otra mientras observa a sus hermanos y a Theon, devorando cada movimiento con los ojos, y dándole golpecitos cariñosos a Bran, que aguza la vista para no perderse de nada.

Aún Sansa, que sostiene sobre sus faldas a un rabioso y aburrido Rickon, sonríe sin poder evitarlo, con una ligera mueca benevolente, preguntándose si no es demasiado generoso de su parte el arriesgarse a recibir una buena riña, avergonzada de lo que la pobre Septa podría pensar de su atrevimiento… Pero pronto sus recelos desaparecen, cuando la primera flecha lanzada por Robb cae a pocos milímetros del blanco y no le importa someter a su hermano pequeño al zangoloteo producido por su emoción al aplaudir.

Y así van, uno tras otro, con mayor suerte los más experimentados, dejando como resultado a un satisfecho y triunfante Jon, que comparte la gloria con sus hermanos, en tanto Theon se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, y Arya refunfuña entre dientes, aunque un cierto brillo orgulloso reluce en sus ojos.

No hay tiempo para conversaciones, apenas pueden correr a recoger los implementos, tarea de los mayores, en tanto Arya y Sansa corren con un agitado Rickon a rastras, no sin antes intercambiar una sonrisa cómplice, una que promete un futuro encuentro en el mismo lugar.

Porque ellos no comprenden aún lo que está por ocurrir, no sienten el frío que se hace cada vez más fuerte, seguros en los salones de Invernalia, arropados por el calor de las chimeneas.

Porque ellos son hijos del Verano.

 

 


End file.
